There has been proposed an outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus with a grip that allows an operator or the like to easily carry the outdoor unit when installing the outdoor unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, a grip is fitted in an opening provided in a planar portion or a corner portion of an outer panel that is formed of, for example, sheet metal. This allows the operator to hold the grip with fingers being inserted therein.
For this reason, the technique described in Patent Literature 1 can provide higher operability in carrying the outdoor unit than an outdoor unit having no grip.